Technique One
by Muckefuck
Summary: PWP: Judal stumbles upon Aladdin attempting masturbation.
1. Technique One

Judal entered his temporary room slowly, looking around before he made himself at home on the bed. Cheap, that was how he felt about the room for the most part. Lousy decorations, the fabrics used for his bed were second rate materials, no doubt traded from the far east as though that was any kind of luxury. His fingers played with the throw pillows tassels, his eyes locked onto the golden strings before he tossed it aside.

It would be just that much more entertaining if he could do a bit more than just wait for things to happen. He wanted cause more problems around the Sindrian courts and palace rooms. Maybe replace some things with other things and watch with glee as havoc erupted.

Another time, though; another time, he was supposed to be resting for the night rather than up to mischief.

Why on Earth they would feel the urge to play nice with enemies rather than just deceive and have their fun, he would never understand.

Rather than try, he huffed, staring up at the carefully painted mural of naked women upon his ceiling. Of course with an idiot king like Sinbad, there would be pictures of obscurity upon some ceilings. Idiot probably thought it was funny to have them there.

The pictures did nothing for him. Seeing those women lying around upon the ceiling was grotesque to a point even.

He pulled himself to his feet and moved to go see to it he was placed within a different room.

Nothing around the building was spared expense of course; there were intricate details in just about everything, including the vase Judal decided did not need to be among the house items. The sound of the crash echoing through the halls made him grin. What a lovely sound it was, like the tinkling of bells or wind chimes in the breeze.

"This isn't working," an exasperated voice said from within a nearby room.

Judal could only feel the smile on his face increase as he heard and recognized that voice. Any inclination to see that drunk dolt was quickly replaced with the desire to see how horribly and with what the young blue haired magi was having trouble with. No doubt it would bring him just that much more fun for future reference.

He slipped through the slightly opened doorway, pushing it gently to a close. He watched the boy look up from his place by the fire, eyes widening in terror as he quickly tried to recover his pants or some kind of cover for his exposed erection. "J-Judal what are you doing here?!"

"Well, would you look at that, Chibi has a Chibi boner." He raised a brow. "Is your king not satisfying you enough, brat?"

"I was just trying- I mean," he curled up deeper behind his blanket. "What are you doing here?"

Judal all but slinked forward, sitting in the seat adjacent and resting his chin in one hand. "I was happening by when I heard you trying to jack off. Now then, shouldn't you ask the idiot drunk to give you a room with a view of something a little worth looking at when you try to do that?"

Aladdin shook his head, "I don't know-"

"Come now, surely you were thinking about something like that."

The boy shrugged. "I don't actually know how to masturbate. Sinbad-san said I had to think about someone I like a lot while I hold myself like I was," his cheeks burned as he said that. "It isn't working though. I think he forgot to mention something."

Judal could have laughed at him, although he did stare incredulously at him. "You went to him for tips?"

"I thought it might be a way to increase strength."

The raven haired magi blinked, frozen a moment before he pulled himself to his feet and moved towards the kid. He hauled the hiding, struggling magi into his arms and sat down, setting him on his lap and yanking the damn blanket away. "Stop that," he grasped the boy's face and forced him to look up at him. "You're an idiot, just like the others. You don't do this kind of thing to increase power or anything. It's for pleasure."

"It felt weird though," Aladdin countered, moving a bit before Judal wrapped his other arm around him more.

"It's going to feel weird the first time. Geez, you didn't learn a thing from them." Judal reached down and skimmed a hand over the other's cock. "Are you even old enough for this shit?"

"I can do it if I want to," Aladdin argued, squirming and blushing more madly.

Judal grinned at him and gave him a squeeze. "Is that so? Well then you won't mind if I just take over for a while to show you where you're going wrong; with repayment of course."

Aladdin's gaze flickered up to his, mouth opening to ask what Judal would want in return when he gave the boy's cock another few strokes, watching those eyes roll back a bit as he leaned into his arms. His face relaxed; the mistrust and embarrassment melting away in lieu of his own pleasure.

He skimmed over that small prick of his, a couple fingers moving along his ballsack. He pulled the other's face closer, closing the distance between their lips. He moved slowly, seeking to play with the boy, make him long for more. The body in his arms responded so openly, lips following after his whenever he went to pull away. He felt the movement of his hips bucking forward a bit, anxious to stick that cock of his somewhere more important than a mere hand.

Judal pulled his face away, moving to nip and suckle the boy's earlobe. His voice murmured gently into Aladdin's ear, "If you had truly learned how to do this, from someone who knows how to do this, then you would know that you can't just think of anyone." He moved his arms closer to Aladdin's skin, watching him shiver from the contrast of the cold metal to his burning skin.

"I know that," he tried to argue weakly. "You have to think about someone you like."

"Oh no," Judal ran his tongue up the boy's neck, watching him shiver uncontrollably in his arms. "You don't have to like them. You could hate them. You could be excited to see them dead before you." He was enjoying this a bit more than he had first anticipated. The kid was so very weak compared to him. "You have to lust for them," he purred. "You have to want to see them laid out before you in such a way that you could do anything you wanted to them, or have them do anything they wanted with you."

The boy's eyes shut, teeth showing as he bit down hard on his lower lip. He shook his head, trying so desperately to get a hold of himself.

Judal could have applauded him the attempt, but he didn't want his game to be ruined due to some self-control. He moved his other hand down the boy's body, taking his sweet time to reach for the bandages on his chest. Tugging them loose, he began to tease him there, watching Aladdin begin to moan a bit in an effort to try to get the pleasure out in any way possible. Tears began to appear in his eyes as he tried to hold it all back.

"Ah, don't cry," he whispered to Aladdin, running his tongue around the young magi's ear. "I can pay attention to the other nipple of yours.

The boy's eyes flew open immediately, his mouth opening only to release a loud moan as Judal's mouth eclipsed the boy's ignored nipple, tongue flicking over the pink nub. He felt the boy cum sloppily, his small voice trying to speak incoherently.

"Ah, such a mess," Judal chastised as he brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked at it, watching Aladdin shake from the remnants of his climax. His eyes were glued on his mouth, watching the older magi take his time to lick at his hand. "That is how you masturbate, Chibi. Think about that next time." He smiled darkly, "It won't take as long next time."

The boy nodded a moment before Judal moved forward and pressed his own erection against Aladdin's legs. "Now then, let's talk about that repayment you agreed to."


	2. Technique Two

Aladdin's eyes flickered up to Judal's as he felt the clothed hardness against his legs. He wasn't sure what to say in response. Whatever was in there, he wasn't sure he wanted to see. The other magi's eyes were trained on him, watching him like a predator would prey. He leaned forward and all but purred the words, so seductively, but Aladdin couldn't help but to shiver at the thought of going against what he was saying. "Don't you want to see that I am properly repaid for my effort?"

Aladdin bit his lip, trying to think, but his own slow decent from his climax was in effect, making him kind of tired. He began to yawn a bit when the other moved in, taking advantage of the opening. He couldn't help but to blush at the feel of the other's tongue slipping into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the other, following after him a bit as he pulled away.

"Ah, no. That won't do," he murmured, trying to pull away some more despite Aladdin's attempt to continue their kissing. "That won't do at all."

Aladdin felt a tug before the other had his head yanked back, holding him away by his braid.

"Where to do this." He looked around a bit before he felt Aladdin trying to pull his hair free. "Stop, chibi. This is happening with or without consent. We had a deal and I'm holding you to it." He pulled the boy along with him towards the bed on the other side of the room. He tossed the boy onto the bed and began to undress.

"You didn't have to do that," Aladdin argued, rubbing his head. "You could have told me the details. You just went ahead and I couldn't even…" he trailed off as the other dropped his pants to the floor, moving to crawl over the other.

"Couldn't even what, Chibi? Do you think that you would have said no if I had laid out everything?" Judal towered over him, trailing a hand over the boy's person. "Think of it this way, if masturbating is supposed to make you stronger, think what being fucked will do?"

"You said it didn't make me any stronger," Aladdin's eyes trailed over Judal's face before flickering down to where the hand was pressed to his chest.

"Nope, but you can't say I didn't give you something else to think about." He man's hand moved towards his hair, making Aladdin shut his eyes, expecting to feel his hair pulled again. The laughter above him rang out hard a moment before he felt his hair being moved around. The gentle movement had every nerve in him anxious, waiting for the magi to hurt him. It came as a surprise when he opened his eyes again, merely seeing the tie for his hair being twisted around judal's finger. "Expecting something else, Chibi?"

He felt at his head a bit before he realized what the man had done, looking up at him. "You have to undo yours as well though."

Judal rolled his eyes a moment before he reached behind and ran a hand down his hair, unbinding it easily before he flicked the ties to the floor. His hair pooled out around him, if anything adding to his rather dominating and dark features. It was like an intimidating shadow around the man's face, a thick cloud of darkness to go with his black rukh. The man moved forwards more, straddling him. "I'm expecting you to suck Chibi."

"Suck?"

The magi grinned, moving forward a bit more, just enough that Aladdin felt the other's erection against his neck. "Suck, hard, long, as much as you can until I find it to be enough to have the same release you did."

Aladdin shook his head, "but that's different. You said repay, but isn't something like that more than what you gave." He scrambled for more arguments. "I could try to copy what you did." He had paid attention enough after all. It shouldn't be that hard.

The older magi shook his head. "That worked so easily on you because your weak and don't know what any of this is like." He paused though, tapping a finger to his chin. "Although…"

Seizing the chance to not have to put the big cock in his mouth, Aladdin jumped for the bait. "What? What else can I do besides that?"

"There's this thing that couples can do that someone can't do alone," he began, moving down the boy's chest to sit between his legs, pulling them up a bit to be on his lap. "You would have to let me do whatever I pleased, but it theoretically is pleasurable for both people." The man gave a shrug, "although it doesn't sound all that exciting."

Aladdin sat up and moved to hug the magi. "I wouldn't mind." He wasn't ready to have the other in him. It was just that he was a little bit bigger and didn't he pee out of that thing? He smiled a bit as the other lifted his chin up, brushing back his hair a bit.

"Anything I want. It doesn't matter how strange or painful it might be at first. You have to go along with it."

Aladdin nodded, "I can do that."

Judal pulled him a bit closer, arching a brow. "Are you sure about that?" A small nod was all he needed, moving the boy carefully onto his back, sealing their lips together again. He pulled back only enough to suck on the boy's lower lip, making him whimper a bit as he tried to get the other to come back. Judal was so mean about all this. He didn't know what he was doing; the older magi should have been more lenient.

The man moved cold fingers skimmed along his skin, another kiss being received before Judal trailed his mouth heatedly south, moving to his neck. Aladdin shivered as he felt the Judal nipping at him. The man's tongue sweeping under his Adam's apple caused him to gasp, trying not to make too many sounds. The sounds that seemed to want to escape were strange, breathless. All of this was getting to him. There was too much sensitivity. Aladdin's hands went for the bedsheets, shutting his eyes only to feel his hair pulled.

"None of that," Judal's eyes fixed on him threateningly, watching him from his resting place over his small chest. "Don't you dare shut your eyes, not when I'm here."

"Sorry," he breathed, biting his lip as the other began to swipe his tongue across his neck, his hands teasing him mercilessly. The urge to shut his eyes and take in everything was overwhelming, making him want to half-sob.

"You aren't sorry yet," Judal purred, moving a hand up to his mouth. "Wet these, chibi. You won't like what happens if you don't get your slobber all over them."

He took the fingers into his mouth without hesitation, trying his best to get them as wet as he could. A part of him couldn't help but to be confused by the request, watching Judal watch him carefully, the man's gaze meeting his own before running his tongue over his lips in a subtle manner. His eyes flashing with mischief before he pulled his hand free.

"Enough," he leaned back down and rested his forehead against Aladdin's. "I think you've got them ready enough."

"Why did I have to-" his words were stilled when he felt one of those fingers slide across his butt, nearing a certain place. His eyes widened a moment before Judal was nothing but smiles, slipping the finger in quickly. Pain lanced through his person, making tears spring to his eyes. Aladdin looked up at the man, heart racing against his chest. "It hurts," he choked out.

"Does it?" Judal pressed a deep kiss to his lips, not seeming even the slightest bit remorseful. "We'll just have to keep trying then until we can make it feel better then, won't we?" Aladdin couldn't even respond before he felt the second finger slip inside him, following and beginning to move around with the first finger. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to do this anymore. "Aladdin," Judal growled. "Look at me… Chibi, open your eyes."

Aladdin shook his head, not wanting to continue.

"Aladdin," the older magi cooed, honeyed voice murmuring into his ear as he felt the fingers finally stop moving, the pain slowly ebbing away a bit after a time. "Look at me when I'm inside you."

He slowly opened one eye, seeing the man in front of him. Judal rolling his eyes, "it was just fingers, brat. I told you to wet them enough." He used his available hand to wipe away the boy's tears a bit. "You will have to try to get better."

"You didn't tell me we were going to do this." He was starting to think that the sucking on his cock would have been better. The fingers flexed inside of him, making him try to clamp his legs shut. Judal raised a brow.

"I don't think so, Chibi." He pulled his fingers out only to plunge them back in, ravishing his mouth at the same time with his own. Aladdin could hardly react, opting to grip ahold of the man and kiss him back, trying to ignore the fingers thrusting into him. It felt like the pain got a bit worse for a time before Judal would tease and kiss him harder. He writhed, trying to get a grip over everything, the room was practically spinning around them as he felt himself beginning to get hard.

And then he felt empty, Judal's fingers leaving him only for him to smile once more as he pulled away. "Are you ready for the real fun, Chibi?"

Real fun? Aladdin's gaze flickered up to the crimson gaze moving down to where he had his legs spread, realization dawning over the young magi mere seconds before he felt Judal's hands come down on his shoulders. The raven-haired man's cock slamming home a moment before Aladdin cried out. He tangled his arms into the mess of Judal's hair, crying softly into his shoulder. He refused to move, despite the man's tugging on him.

"Aladdin, dammit. Let go of me." Judal tried to pry him off a bit, trying to move deeper into him. The effect made him shake uncontrollably. With what movement he could manage inside of him, Aladdin felt it all. He felt filled, overfilled. The foreign feeling in him made him nervous. Judal didn't have a choice, brushing at his hair, cooing to him a bit after trying to threaten him off. It was slowly, only slowly, that Aladdin felt himself adjust to the size. His grip began to loosen, enough that Judal took notice and managed to pull himself away.

"It doesn't hurt so badly now," Aladdin stated, looking up at him.

"Kind of a turn off," Judal replied before he rested a fist next to the boy's face and began to set up a quick thrusting pace within him. Aladdin's sights went to white, a hiss escaping him as he tried to react. There was too much to react to though. He couldn't tell what was happening anymore as he felt the magi's hands all over him. He couldn't breathe as Judal's lips returned to his again and again. He couldn't help but to cry out some more as he felt hands roam over his chest, over his erection, or just over his stomach. He caught a fistful of Judal's hair and made him return up to his face, kissing him hard.

Judal's returning gestures turned much more passionate after a bit, his sadistic gaze softening, if only slightly. His thrusting coming to a sudden stop just before Aladdin felt a warmth wash over his insides. Those blue eyes of his widened in surprise before Judal moved in and kissed him again. Their tongues swept around one another, their hair tangling under their bodies. He could feel the other moan his name into his mouth, eyelashes shuttering to a close before he finished cuming inside of him and pulled out.

His arms wrapped around Judal as he went to lay down next to him. The movement being reciprocated as Judal pulled him close. His flushed cheek came to rest against his face, making the boy smile a bit before kissing his face.

"I handled it, just like I said I would."

Judal's eyes opened, looking over at him. "Come morning, Chibi. You suck."


End file.
